


Dating Alexa Bliss Would Include

by halsteadrhodes



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [72]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dating, F/F, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Relationships: Alexa Bliss/Original Female Character(s), Alexa Bliss/Reader, Alexa Bliss/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 2





	Dating Alexa Bliss Would Include

## 

* * *

  * Despite how she acts on TV, she is actually a total sweetheart.
  * Always making her blush, which she turns her head to the side to try and hide the fact she is blushing.
  * Alexa talking you into dying the tips of your hair pink like hers so you’s are matching.
  * Or dying it a bit pink.
  * Going to Disneyland and Disney world.
  * Lots of cute selfies.
  * Let’s just say you and Alexa take a lot of selfies.
  * Getting matching tattoos.
  * Matching outfits most of the time.
  * Alexa get’s jealous easily, especially when someone flirts with you or even looks at you.
  * She will wrap her arm around your waist pulling you closer to her, while she gives the guy/girl a death glare.
  * When she gets jealous, after woods it normally leads to angry sex.
  * Alexa is slightly clingy but not overbearing clingy.
  * Wearing her merch.
  * Alexa wearing your merch.
  * Training together. Though you’s two get distracted.
  * Movie marathons all the time.
  * So much cuddling.
  * You being the big spoon.
  * Though she does like to be the big spoon
  * Passionate random kisses. Which turns to heavy make-out sessions.
  * A lot of PDA.
  * Practicing wrestling moves on each other.
  * Being ringside at her matches.
  * Alexa being ringside at your matches.
  * Cheering each other on.
  * Holding each other’s hands all the time.
  * Alexa getting a little bit overprotective of you.
  * Playing with each other’s hair. Or twirling it.
  * Forehead kisses.
  * Nose kisses.
  * Cheek kisses.
  * Neck kisses.
  * Cute pet names for each other.
  * Always supporting each other.
  * Playfully teasing each other.
  * Having tag team matches.
  * Working Out together.
  * Flirting with each other even those you’s are dating.
  * Giving her piggyback rides. Vice versa Alexa giving you piggyback rides.
  * Cute dates.
  * Moving in with each other.
  * Make out sessions.
  * Alexa is very kinky in bed.
  * Traveling together.
  * Carpooling.
  * Moving in with each other.
  * Lots of compliments.
  * Adoring Larry Steve + her other pets.
  * Alexa being your biggest fan. Liking/commenting on every post you post on social media.
  * Her parents/family adoring you.
  * Your parents/family adoring her.




End file.
